


Невероятные приключения Баки Барнса

by Rosy_Warner



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Bucky Barnes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosy_Warner/pseuds/Rosy_Warner
Summary: Стивен Г. Роджерс пишет и иллюстрирует «Невероятные приключения» — серию малоизвестных детских книг о супергероях. Дочь Баки думает, что эти книги — лучшее, что есть на земле, не считая горячего шоколада. К сожалению, их практически невозможно найти. Но когда на день рождения Нат просит подписанную автором копию новой книги, Баки обещает сделать всё возможное, чтобы найти её.С этого всё и начинается.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Невероятные приключения Баки Барнса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Amazing Adventures of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093110) by [impossibletruths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibletruths/pseuds/impossibletruths). 



> Поздравляю с Днём всех влюблённых! :3

Потом Нат будет говорить, что всё произошло из-за неё, папа закатит глаза, а Стив мудро согласится с ней, потому что он хороший человек, в отличие от некоторых.

Но это будет потом. Сначала были книги. И не просто какие-то книги, нет. Книги «Невероятные приключения». Эти книги, написанные и проиллюстрированные Стивеном Г. Роджерсом для детей от семи до двенадцати лет, невероятно восхитительны и ужасно малоизвестны. И Наталия гордится тем, что у неё есть все части.

Они стоят (и по сей день) на полке у изножья её кровати, аккуратно расставленные по дате публикации, в оригинальной твёрдой обложке. Сейчас они уже изношенные (излюбленные, как говорит папа), но тогда они были свежими, яркими и новыми; каждая из них рассказывает историю супергероев, злодеев и спасения мира. Выполненные до мельчайших деталей прекрасные произведения искусства.

Представьте книги с радужными обложками, каждая из которых была нежно проиллюстрирована автором лично, стоящие на полке из тёмного дерева в маленькой спальне Наталии в бруклинской квартире, в которой она живёт вместе с папой. Сейчас папа сидит на её кровати, как раз закончив укладывать её. Нат восемь и одиннадцать двенадцатых. На дворе середина августа. За пределами комнаты, в которой работает кондиционер, воздух густой, горячий и тяжёлый. (Несмотря на жару папа одет в рубашку с длинными рукавами и перчатку. Нат не говорит об этом, никогда не говорит. Он тоже. У них с папой так со многими вещами.)

Сегодня в августовской жаре Нат думает о своём дне рождения. До него осталось меньше месяца, и в любом случае, думать о дне рождения никогда не рано.

К тому же она решила, какой подарок хочет. Возможно, он немного чересчур, но Нат редко просит о подарках, тем более таких серьёзных, и она думает, что попросить о нём сейчас будет нормально.

— Пап?

— М-м-м?

— Я решила, что хочу получить на девятый день рождения.

Баки смотрит на дочь. Она сидит на кровати в светлой ночнушке, которую сшила для неё жена Джима на её прошлый день рождения, упрямо нахмурившись. В такие моменты она очень похожа на мать с этими огненно-рыжими волосами, зелёными глазами и непоколебимой упрямостью. Баки тоже серьёзно хмурится.

— И что же?

— Я хочу новую подписанную книгу «Невероятных подключений».

Он, что неудивительно, не удивлён.

— Посмотрим, — говорит он, и они закрывают тему. Они оба знают, что это значит.

> **ПОСМОТРИМ** , гл. Хоть это вроде бы и невозможно, я сделаю всё, что смогу, и даже больше, потому что ты луч света в моём мире.

Нат, которая говорит на языке Баки как никто другой, за исключением, возможно, мамы, говорит:

— Спокойной ночи, папа.

— Спокойной ночи, солнце, — отвечает он и выключает свет, выходя из комнаты.

***

Стивен Г. Роджерс, как оказалось, может быть привидением, потому что его невозможно выследить. Его книг нет ни на Goodreads, ни на Amazon, ни на Barnes & Noble, и Баки слишком близок к тому, чтобы случайно-но-специально сломать что-нибудь своей рукой, которая была так удобно усилена, но наконец на четвёртой странице гугла (на четвёртой странице, беззвучно стонет он, когда часы показывают час ночи, кто вообще идёт дальше первой страницы? Мазохисты, вот кто) он находит крошечный, состоящий из одной страницы, обычный html-сайт для издательства СНР, в котором публиковался Стивен Г. Роджерс.

На нём расположены рекламное объявление о книгах длиною в один абзац и адрес электронной почты. Баки думает, что и сам смог бы сделать сайт получше. Господи.

Однако он не упоминает раздражающее отсутствие маркетинга в письме к Маргарет Картер, редактору. Вместо этого в нескольких коротких и неловких фразах он спрашивает, есть ли возможность приобрести подписанную копию следующей книги Стивена Г. Роджерса (которая, если верить абзацу рекламного объявления на сайте, будет называться «Невероятные приключения Человека-паука» и должна выйти через две недели). Он перечитывает письмо четыре раза, а затем решает, что пойдёт, подписывается своим именем (настоящим именем, потому что это вежливо, да ведь?) и нажимает «Отправить».

После этого он ещё час переживает, а затем решает, что не стоит переживать из-за письма издательству, в котором всего один редактор и сайт, состоящий из одной страницы, и отправляется спать.

***

Следующим утром он просыпается и видит новое письмо в почтовом ящике. В нём написано следующее:

> _Дорогой мистер Барнс,_
> 
> _К сожалению, Стив сейчас недоступен. Я могу предложить вам написать по его адресу и объяснить ему ситуацию. Уверена, он будет более чем рад подписать книги для вашей дочери. Вы можете написать сюда: бульвар Независимости, 43, квартира 3B, Вашингтон, округ Колумбия 20001._
> 
> _Всего доброго,_
> 
> _Пегги Картер, главный редактор издательства СНР_

Баки перечитывает письмо дважды, закрывает окно и будит Наталию, потому что ей пора в школу. У них есть распорядок, который сохраняется уже примерно девять лет. В доме Барнсов любят порядок.

> 1\. Проснуться. Нат нужно ещё пять минут, чтобы полежать в кровати, прежде чем она встанет. Если дать ей больше пяти минут, она воспользуется этим. Не давать ей больше пяти минут. Все опоздают.
> 
> 2\. Одежда. Баки ничего не смыслит в моде. Он не должен пытаться одевать Нат. Нат знает, чего хочет. С этим давно разобрались.
> 
> 3\. Еда. Неразборчивость Баки в моде компенсируется невероятными кулинарными способностями. На завтрак будет то, что ему захочется приготовить. Будет очень вкусно. Съедят всё без остатка. Идеальное время, чтобы послушать радио.
> 
> 4\. Проверка домашнего задания. Да, домашка — отстой. Да, тебе всё равно нужно её делать. Нет, я не знаю, как пишется антидизестаблишментарианство. Я механик, а не учитель. И кто вообще использует это слово?
> 
> 5\. Пойти в школу. Если холодно, надеть больше одежды. Не забыть бутылку воды.
> 
> 6\. Обняться на прощание перед 29-й школой. Разойтись. Наталия идёт в третий класс к мисс Фостер. Баки идёт в мастерскую на углу Сакетт и Хикс.

Они проведут день порознь, а затем в пять вечера Баки вернётся к 29-й школе, чтобы забрать Нат со школьного балетного кружка, и они отправятся домой. По дороге Нат расскажет ему, чем занималась. Баки будет кивать и вставлять комментарии, где нужно, и они будут наслаждаться этим распорядком.

> **РАСПОРЯДОК** , -дка, м. Регулярно выполняющаяся последовательность действий, установленная программа; способ сохранить здравомыслие, обеспечить работу метакогнитивных процессов и сделать так, чтобы следующий день прошёл как по маслу.

Сегодня дела на работе идут медленно, так медленно, что даже Гейб сдаётся, перестаёт пытаться поддерживать порядок и закидывает ноги на ветхий стол в офисе. Баки ковыряется в Charger’е 2008 года, стоящем в гараже, но без деталей, которые ещё не пришли, пользы мало, поэтому он находит ручку и бумагу и составляет черновик письма недостижимому Стивену Г. Роджерсу. Он сидит на краю игорного стола, время от времени поглядывая на яростную партию игры в покер. Фальсворт разделывает Дернира и Дум Дума. Джим ещё держится, но с трудом. Они много матерятся. Баки их не жаль. Он давным-давно понял, что не стоит играть с Фальсвортом. Вместо этого он подносит ручку к бумаге и пишет письмо.

> _Дорогой мистер Роджерс,_
> 
> _Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Баки Барнс. Моя дочь Нат — большая поклонница ваших книг. Подскажите, есть ли возможность получить подписанную копию вашей следующей книги?_
> 
> _Заранее спасибо,_
> 
> _Баки Барнс_

— Эй, Джонс!

Гейб строго смотрит на него через окно между офисом и гаражом.

— Чего тебе, Барнс?

— В этой дыре есть марки?

— Не знаю, сам посмотри.

— Но ты же сидишь за столом, — ворчит Баки, но он более-менее самодостаточен, поэтому отталкивается от стола в гараже и покидает основную часть команды. Дернир переключился на французский, а это значит, что они стали играть по-крупному. Баки рад, что успевает уйти до кровопролития.

На самом деле в этой дыре есть и марки, и конверты, поэтому Баки складывает письмо так аккуратно, как только может, и старается не уронить ничего в машинное масло, которым покрыто абсолютно всё в магазине. Марка лепится в правый верхний угол, на конверте появляется адрес Стивена Г. Роджерса, и Баки не забывает нацарапать обратный адрес, а затем кладёт письмо в стопку писем, которые нужно отправить.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты писал настоящее письмо, Барнс, — замечает Гейб, изогнув бровь. Баки пожимает плечами.

— Нат выбрала подарок на день рождения. Она хочет кое-что подписанное её любимым автором, но этого парня невозможно найти.

— Даже великому Джеймсу Барнсу, суперсекретному агенту?

Баки скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я больше не занимаюсь этим, Гейб. Сложновато делать это с такой дурацкой рукой.

— Тут ты неплохо справляешься.

— Ну да, — отвечает Баки, желая закончить разговор.

> **НУ ДА** , част. Я не хочу об этом говорить.

Гейб, потому что он хороший человек, позволяет ему.

— Как скажешь, Барнс. Может, ты сегодня заберёшь обед?

— Ещё чего, — смеётся Баки. — Вы можете забрать свою еду сами, неудачники. Я согласен быть лакеем только для Нат.

— Ага, как скажешь. Тебе что, заняться нечем?

— А _тебе_? — парирует Баки. Они оба знают, что заняться действительно нечем, и остаток дня они проводят, болтая и смеясь над бедными придурками, которые так глупы, что играют в карты с Фальсвортом. Когда часы, криво висящие над дверью в офис, показывают пять, они все собираются, запирают дверь и отправляются по своим делам. Баки на автопилоте проходит несколько кварталов к школе Нат. Она, как и всегда, ждёт его снаружи.

— Как прошёл день? — спрашивает он, когда они идут домой, как и каждый день.

— Нормально, — пожимает плечами Нат. — Мы начали изучать насекомых, но это всего лишь умное слово для букашек.

— Звучит занимательно, — говорит Баки. Нат морщится.

— Ты знал, что пауки на самом деле не насекомые? Они арахниды. У них восемь ног, а не шесть, и они едят насекомых и плетут паутину, и это суперкруто. Клинту не нравятся букашки, поэтому я сказала, что ему должны нравиться пауки, но он только позеленел и сказал, что если ног больше четырёх, то их слишком много.

Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон — пятиклассник и ходячая катастрофа, по словам Нат. Баки думает, что этот парень крутой.

— А Клинт прав, — говорит Баки, и Нат показывает ему язык. Он улыбается и делает вид, что хочет схватить его, а она отпрыгивает в сторону. Остаток пути до дома они бегут. Рюкзак Нат болтается на спине, а Баки крепко сжимает сумку с вещами для танцев.

Нат, конечно, побеждает, но, когда ты отец, твоя работа — проигрывать ребёнку.

Дома Баки начинает готовить ужин (он думает, что сегодня стоит сделать рагу с овощами, рисом и курицей из холодильника), а Нат достаёт домашнюю работу, раскладывая примеры по умножению, аккуратно скрепленные листы с информацией о насекомых и задания по чтению на круглом деревянном столе. Баки напевает, пока готовит. Нат топает ногой в такт. Кондиционер шумит, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с жарой позднего лета и жаром плиты, на которой готовится ужин. Пахнет специями и тёплой едой, и до них доносятся звуки летнего Бруклина: машин, проносящихся мимо, и нежно играющей музыки.

> **СЧАСТЬЕ** , -я, ср. Быть дома с Нат в полной уверенности, что жизнь, которую они построили вместе, достаточно хороша для них обоих.

***

Баки отправляет письмо неизвестному в интернете Стивену Г. Роджерсу и более-менее забывает об этом. Он занят работой, школой и их небольшим распорядком, к которому они привыкли. Распорядок не такой, как был у него раньше, во времена работы секретным агентом, как говорят парни, но они всё равно довольно похожи. От некоторых вещей невозможно избавиться.

Поэтому спустя неделю он удивляется, когда находит на электронной почте письмо от Пегги Картер, редактора. Оно без темы. Баки читает его на телефоне, пока Джим рассказывает клиенту цены, Дум Дум ныряет под капот пикапа Датсун 1986 года, а Гейб и Фальсворт делают вид, что помогают ему. Дернир тоже где-то неподалёку.

Баки открывает письмо.

> _Мистер Барнс,_
> 
> _Я поговорила со Стивом, и он сказал, что будет в городе на следующих выходных. Если хотите, вы можете встретиться с ним в Barnes & Noble на углу 7-й авеню и 6-й улицы в Бруклине в субботу в 9 утра. Уверена, он будет рад встретиться с вами._
> 
> _Всего доброго,_
> 
> _Пегги Картер, главный редактор издательства СНР_

Баки дважды перечитывает письмо, отправляет короткий вежливый ответ — да, мы будем очень рады встретиться с ним, большое спасибо за уделённое время — и ныряет в гараж, избегая просьбы Джима заняться уже работой, чёрт возьми, и заполнить, ради бога, необходимые бумаги.

Он помечает письмо важным, чтобы не забыть о нём, и возвращается к работе. Суббота. Девять утра. 7-я авеню и 6-я улица.

Нат будет счастлива.

Иногда Баки бывает пиздецки крутым отцом.

***

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — говорит Баки в пятницу за ужином. Нат оживляется.

— Ранний подарок на день рождения?

— Ага.

— И что это? — Она прищуривается. — Это секрет?

— Ну, — протягивает Баки, и она скрещивает руки на груди и не опускает их, пока он не сдаётся. — Я поговорил с агентом мистера Роджерса, и она сказала, что завтра утром он будет в Barnes & Noble.

Глаза Нат расширяются.

— Не может быть, — говорит она. — Здесь? В городе?

— Здесь, — кивает Баки. Глаза Наталии сейчас похожи на два блюдца, такие же круглые. Баки счастлив за них обоих. Это хорошее, тёплое чувство.

— И мы пойдём, да? Мы встретимся с ним?

— Таков план, — улыбается Баки. Она буквально перепрыгивает через стол, и это впечатляет, потому что а) Баки и не знал, что это возможно, и б) обычно Нат гораздо сдержаннее. Ему едва удаётся спасти пасту от почти девятилетки, растянувшейся на столе.

— Спасибо! — улыбается Нат, широко, словно океан, и ярко, будто солнце. Баки обхватывает её руками (даже повреждённой) и осторожно обнимает.

— С днём рождения, солнце.

***

Баки резко просыпается, рука автоматически тянется под подушку за пистолетом, но его там нет, хотя он всегда был там, и на секунду Баки совершенно потерян, не может понять, где он находится, какой сейчас год, сердце слишком громко бьётся в ушах, его накрывает темнота, и он не может дышать, не может думать, не может сосредоточиться, не может вспомнить…

— Пап?

Сердцебиение замедляется. Дыхание выравнивается. Он медленно садится, замечая, что простыни сбиты к ногам, а из окна доносится лёгкий запах осени. Он дома, в Бруклине. Он больше не на службе. Его дочь стоит в дверях, она полностью одета и выглядит настороженной, но не напуганной. Под подушкой нет пистолета, потому что он гражданский, потому что он обуза, потому что его дочь стоит в дверях и выглядит настороженной, но не напуганной. Он дышит. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох.

— Нат, — укоризненно говорит Баки, напомнив себе, кто он, где он и какой сейчас год. — Разве я не говорил, что не нужно так будить меня?

— Извини, — отвечает она. — Ты говорил. Я подумала, что ты уже проснулся.

Баки принимает объяснение и свешивает ноги с кровати. Часы показывают 07:48. Слишком рано для субботы. Суббота — день для того, чтобы спать подольше. Баки нравится спать подольше. Ему никогда не удавалось поспать подольше, когда он был на службе.

— Нат, — снова говорит он тем же тоном. — Почему ты разбудила меня в восемь утра?

— Потому что мистер Роджерс будет в Barnes & Noble в девять утра, и нам нужно прибыть туда вовремя, — отвечает она так, будто докладывает обстановку. — Ты можешь поспать подольше завтра, — добавляет она, пожимая плечами. Баки с сожалением вздыхает и трёт лицо рукой, стирая остатки сна.

— Резонно, — соглашается он. — Дай мне одеться.

Нат послушно исчезает из дверного прохода, а Баки тащит себя в ванную, где тратит несколько минут на то, чтобы принять душ и почистить зубы, и только после этого чувствует себя проснувшимся. Он шарит в шкафу в поисках чистой одежды (он уже две недели откладывает поход в прачечную, и сейчас у него остались только смокинг и старая форма, выглаженные и висящие в глубине, чтобы Баки даже не замечал их) и находит только пару джинсов, которые надевал всего несколько раз. Затем он достаёт рубашку с рукавами до запястий. Он осторожно надевает её, чувствуя прохладную ткань только одной рукой. Теперь это его не заботит. В основном.

Он надевает и перчатку тоже. Баки старается не появляться без неё на людях.

Спустя пятнадцать минут, чувствуя себя проснувшимся и живым, он входит в кухню. Перед Нат стоит стопка книг о «Невероятных приключениях», и она осторожно складывает их в рюкзак. Баки делает себе чашку кофе.

Боже храни кофе.

Он также жарит пару яиц. Кофе и яйца — это хороший завтрак.

Нат проглатывает еду, практически не жуя, и подгоняет отца. Ей и не нужно ничего говорить: она смотрит на Баки, ковыряющегося в еде, и заставляет его шевелиться быстрее. Он смотрит на неё в ответ, но всё равно поторапливается. Нат это устраивает. Она смотрит, как утекают секунды на часах над плитой.

В 08:23 и двенадцать секунд с завтраком покончено, и тарелки отправляются в раковину. Нат надевает обувь. Баки берёт кошелёк и позволяет дочери утянуть его за собой; они выходят на улицу и спускаются по ступенькам. Если верить гуглу, дорога до Barnes & Noble занимает 1.7 миль и тридцать три минуты. На каждом перекрёстке им приходится останавливаться и ждать, пока загорится зелёный. Дорога занимать тридцать восемь минут и тридцать шесть секунд. Нат отсчитывает их на своих часах.

Они прибывают в 09:01, прямо к открытию магазина. Когда они входят, уставшая девушка двадцати с чем-то лет с улыбкой приветствует их. Нат тут же проводит разведку магазина. Баки следует за ней гораздо медленнее, осматривая комнату. Они проходят от кафе в начале магазина до детской секции в самом конце, никого не встретив. В том числе и неуловимого Стивена Г. Роджерса. Баки думает, не перепутал ли он даты, и перечитывает письмо от Пегги Картер, но нет, в нём написано, что Роджерс должен быть здесь.

Он находит двадцатилетнюю девушку, которая их впустила, и та пожимает плечами, предлагая им поговорить с менеджером.

— Извините, — говорит менеджер — седеющая женщина с бейджиком, на котором написано МЕНЕДЖЕР, кривовато свисающим с шеи. — Я не знаю никакого Стивена Роджерса, и я уверена, что у нас не запланировано никаких мероприятий на это утро. Возможно, вы перепутали даты?

— Да, возможно, — отвечает Баки, хоть он и не перепутал даты, улыбается и отходит от неё.

— Я не понимаю, — тихо говорит Нат. Баки смотрит на неё, и она выглядит опустошённой. — Я думала, он придёт.

— Я тоже, — отвечает Баки, и ему хорошо удаётся скрыть свои чувства, но внутри он кипит от злости на мужчину, который сначала подарил его дочери надежду, а затем разрушил её. Как он смеет поступать так с кем-то? Особенно с Нат. — Как насчёт горячего шоколада или ещё чего-нибудь? А потом мы можем посмотреть, что тут есть, раз уж мы всё равно пришли.

— Да, наверное, — пожимает плечами Нат, и злость в груди Баки разрастается. Он улыбается своей девочке.

— Со взбитыми сливками? — задабривает её Баки, и Нат немного приободряется.

— Ага, — отвечает она. А затем добавляет: — Пожалуйста.

Они садятся за стол, у Нат горячий шоколад со взбитыми сливками, у Баки ещё одна чашка кофе, потому что кофе — одна из величайших радостей в жизни. Рюкзак Нат стоит на полу рядом, и он заполнен книгами, которые автор не увидит, потому что автор не пришёл. Она мрачно пьёт горячий шоколад.

Баки же старается не хмуриться, глядя в чашку с кофе. Вместо этого он осматривает магазин, который оживает, пока они сидят там. В 09:10 появляется кучка смеющихся подростков. Около 09:15 пожилая пара просматривает журналы. В 09:30, когда остатки кофе Баки остыли, а Нат жуёт тыквенный хлеб, который Баки купил ей в качестве извинения, когда она сказала, что хочет есть, мужчина со светлыми волосами и потрёпанным рюкзаком отправляется на поиски менеджера. Баки позволяет себе на мгновение восхититься им: высокий, широкоплечий, с золотым волосами — Адонис во плоти. По крайней мере, так он выглядит со спины.

Затем менеджер указывает в сторону кафе и Адонис во плоти поворачивается и идёт к ним. Баки пялится.

— Привет, — говорит мужчина, подходя к столу. Он нервно сжимает лямку рюкзака, но стоит уверенно, его ступни расположены на ширине плеч. Баки отмечает это, не задумываясь.

— Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спрашивает Баки, звуча вежливо, но немного резко. Мужчина хмурится и быстро смотрит на телефон.

— Вы, эм, Баки и Наталия? — неуверенно спрашивает мужчина, и Нат резко поворачивает голову, услышав своё имя.

— А ты кто? — требовательно спрашивает она в ответ. Он убирает телефон и протягивает ей руку.

— Я Стив. Стив Роджерс. Извините, пожалуйста, что я опоздал, мой самолёт из Колумбии задержали, а Пегги не спросила ваш номер.

Баки видит, как лицо Нат начинает сиять, словно рождественская ёлка, и растущее раздражение в сторону Стивена Г. Роджерса — Стива — ослабевает.

— Мы рады, что ты смог прийти, — вежливо отвечает Баки и немного отодвигает стул в сторону, чтобы Стив смог присоединиться к ним.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне повторяет Стив, а затем ныряет в рюкзак. Баки и Нат переглядываются, пока он занят чем бы то ни было. Они переговариваются взглядами. Происходит что-то вроде этого:

> Нат: Поверить не могу, что он пришёл.
> 
> Баки: Поверить не могу, что он опоздал.
> 
> Нат: Но ему, кажется, правда жаль.
> 
> Баки: Ты всё ещё хочешь встретиться с ним?
> 
> Нат: Ты что, глупый? Конечно. К тому же, это мой день рождения. Я решаю, остаёмся мы или уходим.
> 
> Баки: Резонно.

Стив выныривает с блокнотом и книгой. Книгу он с улыбкой протягивает Нат.

— Я слышал, у тебя день рождения, поэтому решил принести подарок. Она должна выйти только в четверг, но я подумал, что ты оценишь.

Это «Невероятные приключения Человека-паука». Нат ахает.

Внутри написано « _Для Наталии, желаю счастливейшего дня рождения_ ». И подпись Стива Роджерса. Нат с благоговением берёт книгу, невесомо касаясь страниц, и осторожно перелистывает их, охает и ахает, рассматривая рисунки. Стив улыбается.

— Сейчас вернусь, — шепчет он Баки и подходит к кассе, чтобы заказать кофе.

— Она великолепна, — говорит Нат.

— С днём рождения, — отвечает Баки.

Стив возвращается с кофе и довольно мычит, делая глоток. Баки прекрасно его понимает.

— Итак, — говорит Стив, садясь, отодвигая блокнот и ставя перед собой стакан с кофе. — Тебе нравятся мои книги, м?

— Да, — тут же отвечает Нат.

— Кто твой любимый персонаж? — спрашивает Стив. Нат хмурится, раздумывая над вопросом.

— Сложный вопрос, но, думаю, Капитан Марвел.

— М-м-м, да, — соглашается Стив, кивая. — Мне она тоже нравится.

— А кто твой любимый герой? — спрашивает Нат в ответ, и Стив на мгновение задумывается.

— Халк, — наконец отвечает он. — Хоть Брюс и не хочет сражаться, Халк помогает людям и не позволяет злым словам помешать ему. Я бы хотел быть как Халк.

— Если бы я была супергероиней, — говорит Нат, — я бы была супершпионкой.

— Правда? — спрашивает Стив. — И какое бы у тебя было кодовое имя?

Нат надолго задумывается. Баки и Стив позабавленно переглядываются.

> Позабавленное переглядывание: ах, дети.

— Чёрная Вдова, — решает Нат. Баки улыбается и вспоминает множество разговоров о пауках. — Мы проходим пауков в школе. Ты знал, что чёрная вдова — самый ядовитый вид пауков? Они очень маленькие, но такие сильные. И они делают прикольные штуки, например, едят жуков и плетут красивые паутины. Пауки крутые.

— Верно, — соглашается Стив. — Ты знала, что они плетут собственный шёлк? А закончив плести паутину, они могут съесть её и использовать снова. И шёлк чёрной вдовы — самый сильный шёлк, который создают пауки.

— Вау, правда?

— Правда. Я изучил много информации о пауках, чтобы написать Человека-паука.

— Это так круто. А ты знал, что пауки могут ловить в паутину птиц и всё такое?

— А ты знала, что учёные до сих пор не могут воспроизвести паучий шёлк?

— А ты знал…

Они начинают обмениваться фактами, и Баки понимает, что он в восторге от того, как легко Стиву удаётся угнаться за Нат. От пауков они переходят к другим животным, и Стив рассказывает историю о том, как соседская кошка пропала на две недели, а затем оказалась в ящике для цветов за окном Стива с целым выводком котят. Ещё он делает набросок Чёрной Вдовы, слушая Нат: на ней чёрный боевой костюм с перчатками, которые бьют током, и очень крутым ремнём. Он смеётся над её шутками и не смотрит на неё свысока, как это часто делают взрослые. Баки, сам того не замечая, расслабляется. Этот парень похож на солнце, лето или что-то в этом роде. Он не может не нравиться.

Когда Нат убегает в туалет спустя практически сорок пять минут, Стив поворачивается к Баки.

— Я хотел ещё раз извиниться за то, что опоздал.

— Тебя можно понять, — отвечает Баки.

— Ну да, наверное, — неуверенно говорит Стив. — Но, наверное, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я бы никогда не упустил возможности встретиться с моими читателями. Возможно, ты заметил, что у меня не самые популярные книги. Поэтому спасибо, что написал мне. У тебя замечательная дочь.

— Это точно, — со смехом соглашается Баки. Стив улыбается, и Нат возвращается.

Баки же просто откидывается на спинку стула и смотрит, как они общаются, время от времени переговариваясь с этим невероятным ярким мужчиной, который выделил время на то, чтобы встретиться с его дочерью, только из-за того, что его попросили. А Нат в восторге от возможности поговорить со своим кумиром.

И Баки неожиданно понимает, что наслаждается этим.

> **НАСЛАЖДЕНИЕ** , -я, ср. Видеть Нат счастливой.

Два часа спустя наступает обед, и Стиву нужно отправляться на встречу, поэтому они расстаются.

— Спасибо, что встретился с нами, — легко улыбается Баки. Стив улыбается в ответ.

— Поверь, мне было очень приятно. Сейчас, подожди… — Он вырывает из блокнота чистый лист и нацарапывает на нём номер телефона. — Позвони, и мы как-нибудь пообщаемся. Нат, а это тебе. — Стив отдаёт ей набросок Чёрной Вдовы и стопку подписанных книг и уходит, улыбаясь и едва ли не подпрыгивая.

Баки смотрит ему вслед, крепко сжимая листок в руке, и думает: «Блядь».

— Он был таким крутым, — говорит Нат, когда Стив уходит. — Правда? Как думаешь, мы сможем когда-нибудь встретиться с ним?

— Не знаю, — говорит Баки. — Он довольно сильно занят. Посмотрим.

> **ПОСМОТРИМ** , гл. См. выше.

***

Вскоре жизнь приходит в норму, и только иногда Баки смотрит на номер телефона, висящий над столом у него дома, и немного паникует, потому что не знает, что значит «Позвони, и мы как-нибудь пообщаемся»: «Позвони, и мы пойдём на что-то вроде свидания» или «Позвони, и я пообщаюсь с твоей суперумной и очень милой дочкой».

Поэтому он оставляет номер телефона висеть на стене и притворяется, что всё осталось именно таким, каким было раньше.

***

Так продолжается месяц. День рождения Нат наступает и проходит в ворохе обёрточной бумаги, с тортом и вечеринкой, на которой Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон умудряется залезть на холодильник и упасть с холодильника, и Баки никогда так сильно не радовался, что Нат была девятилетней девочкой, а не одиннадцатилетним мальчиком. Они ненадолго отправляются в больницу, где Клинта отчитывает старший брат, и всё приходит в норму.

Потом Нат приходит домой, говоря о кумирах, важных людях и биографиях, и Баки кивает, вспоминая ужасные школьные сочинения о «людях, которые важны для тебя», а затем Нат задаёт ему вопрос, который рассеивает туман в голове.

— Что? — переспрашивает он, чтобы убедиться, что всё услышал правильно.

— Как ты думаешь, мистер Стив сможет прийти в школу? Я поговорила с мисс Фостер, и она сказала, что будет очень круто, если к нам придёт настоящий автор, а он же дал тебе свой номер телефона?

— Я… Да, дал.

— Тогда мы можем позвонить ему и спросить? Это было бы суперкруто.

— Посмотрим.

Тем же вечером он сидит за столом и до смешного долго смотрит на номер телефона, а затем вбивает его в сотовый и говорит себе успокоиться, блядь, слушая гудки.

Стив берёт трубку.

— Алло?

— Привет, — говорит Баки. — Это, эм, Баки. Мы с дочкой встречались с тобой в Barnes & Noble пару недель назад?

Баки говорит себе, что голос Стива не становится ярче, когда он отвечает:

— О, да! Я надеялся, что ты позвонишь.

Живот Баки делает что-то невообразимое (как-то трепещет, и он пытается переварить бабочек), и Баки быстро продолжает.

— Я знаю, что это немного странная просьба, но, эм, моя дочь хотела узнать, сможешь ли ты как-нибудь выступить перед её классом? Её учительнице понравилась эта идея.

— О, да, конечно! Я обсужу это с Пегги. — На заднем фоне что-то шуршит, сначала раздаются громкий стук и тихое «Блядь», а затем более громкое «Извини». Баки широко улыбается. — Дашь мне номер учительницы?

Баки просматривает папку «Школьная херня», находит письмо от мисс Фостер и зачитывает его, а также добавляет название школы и адрес.

— Здорово, спасибо, — говорит Стив, когда Баки замолкает. — Но должен тебя предупредить, возможно, это случится нескоро — мне нужно закончить кое-что для компании в Ваканде.

— Ваканда, вау. Красивая страна.

— Ты там был?

— Один раз, — с сожалением отвечает Баки. — И не долго. Но её сложно забыть.

— Я бы хотел в ней побывать, — грустно признаёт Стив. — А им нужны только мои чертежи.

— В неё стоит съездить, если появится возможность. Это как один из пунктов в списке того, что нужно успеть сделать в этой жизни.

— Так говорят и люди из Ваканды, с которыми я общаюсь, — вздыхает Стив. — Уверен, фотографии не передают всей красоты.

— Ты и не представляешь, — улыбается Баки.

— Уж точно, — смеётся Стив. — Ладно. Спасибо, что позвонил. Я сообщу, когда вернусь.

— Ну, теперь у тебя есть мой номер, — шутит Баки и тут же жалеет об этом. Он такой придурок, боже, а раньше он был хорош в этом. Что бы сказали парни, если бы увидели его.

А Стив — прекрасный человек — просто смеётся и прощается, а затем вешает трубку. Баки смотрит на телефон в руке.

— Боже, Барнс, — бормочет он. — Соберись.

***

Проходит две недели, но одним утром Баки просыпается и видит сообщение « _сегодня!_ ».

« _Нат будет вне себя от радости_ », — отвечает Баки, и утро проходит в радостной вспышке.

Конечно, он не рассказывает Наталии о том, что придёт Стив, потому что так неинтересно. Нат, которая на удивление проницательна для своих девяти лет, практически сразу понимает, что что-то не так, потому что папа постоянно смотрит в телефон и не говорит о том, что будет сегодня делать.

Поэтому, когда мисс Фостер объявляет, что к ним на урок пришёл гость, она догадывается, кто это, и может притвориться, что знала об этом с самого начала. Её одноклассники думают, что это суперкруто. Нат и мистер Стив втайне улыбаются друг другу.

Тогда Нат решает, что мистер Стив крутой и должен пойти домой вместе с ней, если это возможно. Потому что папа совсем не такой, скрытный, как ему хочется думать, и потому что мистер Стив похож на открытую книгу и тоже постоянно смотрит в телефон, Нат думает, что это может быть возможно.

За оставшиеся пять часов в школе она составляет надёжный план, который включает в себя кофе, долгий поход в туалет и, возможно, несколько крепких слов, если потребуется.

К счастью, мистер Стив остаётся до конца школьного дня, заглядывая в другие кабинеты, поэтому он всё ещё в школе, когда папа приходит ровно в пять, чтобы забрать её. Нат приводит план в действие с широкой, совсем не устрашающей улыбкой.

— Сегодня к нам приходил мистер Стив, — громко объявляет она, чтобы мистер Стив услышал. Мистер Стив оборачивается на звук своего имени, видит Нат с папой и тут же заканчивает разговор с мисс Фостер, чтобы поговорить с ними.

— Большое спасибо за приглашение, — вежливо говорит он.

— Он был очень крутым. Всем понравились его книги и всё такое.

— Или они просто притворялись, — со смехом добавляет мистер Стив.

— Я рад, что всё получилось, — говорит папа. Они пялятся друг на друга. Нат переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а затем смотрит на Клинта, который стоит на противоположном конце парковки. Клинт узнал обо всём во время обеда. Они закатывают глаза.

— Хочешь выпить кофе? — спрашивает мистер Стив, и Нат едва не вопит от радости. — Вообще, я хотел кое-что тебе показать. То есть вам обоим. Особенно Нат.

— Да, конечно, — отвечает папа с преувеличенной беззаботностью. Нат незаметно показывает жестами слово « _успех_ » Клинту, а тот отвечает « _поздравляю_ ». — Я знаю хорошее кафе примерно в квартале отсюда.

— О, кафе Уилсона?

— Ты там был?

— Когда-то я жил в этом районе, — отвечает мистер Стив. — Сэм — мой старый знакомый.

— Не может быть, — смеётся папа.

Нат уверена, что они могут провести весь день, неловко разговаривая о всякой ерунде, поэтому она переминается с ноги на ногу и говорит:

— В этот раз я хочу кофе.

— Когда я говорил, что тебе можно будет кофе, когда ты станешь старше, я имел в виду не в девять лет. — Нат знала, что папа скажет именно это.

— Нужно быть старше десяти, — заговорщически говорит Стив.

— Если я прибегу первой, я возьму, что захочу, — чопорно говорит Нат, а затем они бегут к кафе.

Мистер Стив побеждает. Едва-едва. Нат он нравится всё больше и больше.

***

Они заказывают кофе, садятся (Стив жалуется, что его друга-владельца сегодня нет), и Нат тут же начинает тараторить так быстро, что Баки едва успевает за ней; она рассказывает обо всём, что произошло сегодня и на прошлой неделе, чтобы Стив был в курсе.

А затем Стив говорит:

— Я принёс тебе кое-что.

И она резко останавливается.

— Правда? — спрашивает Нат, широко распахнув глаза; Баки знает, что следующая книга Стива выйдет только в следующем году, потому что Нат знает об этом и рассказывает это всем, кто важен для неё.

Вот только Стив достаёт из сумки именно книгу, которая выглядит хрупкой из-за мягкой обложки, и Нат жадно смотрит на неё, когда Стив осторожно кладёт её на стол.

— Что это? — спрашивает она и то неуверенно тянется к книге, то отдёргивает ладонь.

Стив широко улыбается, и Баки записывает эту улыбку в разряд самодовольных.

— Это макет моей следующей книги «Невероятные приключения Чёрной Вдовы».

Нат замолкает, и Баки думает, что, возможно, из-за Стива у Нат случился сердечный приступ, что совершенно некруто. Но ещё он может сосчитать на пальцах одной руки те разы, когда Нат была настолько потрясена, что потеряла дар речи. Это впечатляет. Вау.

— Правда? — наконец выдыхает она.

— Правда, — говорит Стив. — Она твоя.

Её глаза расширяются, словно два воздушных шарика, и она несколько раз переводит взгляд со Стива на книгу, а затем так быстро выпаливает «О боже мой, спасибо», что слова сливаются в одно. Затем она тянет книгу к себе (осторожно, очень нежно) и переворачивает первую страницу, всё осматривая.

После этого Стив и Баки остаются более-менее наедине.

Вот список вещей, о которых думает Баки, когда ему приходится поддерживать разговор со Стивом:

> 1\. Стив просто, блядь, святой, спустившийся на землю.
> 
> 2\. Иногда Баки с трудом разговаривает с парнями в гараже, конечно, он никак не сможет поддерживать разговор с греческим героем, сидящим напротив него.
> 
> 3\. Нат точно всё подстроила, негодница.
> 
> 4\. Если он не перестанет смотреть на Стива и не скажет хоть что-нибудь, его собеседник подумает, что и у него случился сердечный приступ, а это добром не кончится.

Поэтому Баки импровизирует.

> **ИМПРОВИЗИРОВАТЬ** , гл. Придумывать херню и надеяться, что этого будет достаточно.

— Значит, раньше ты жил здесь?

— Вроде того. Я родился в Бед-Стай. Мама работала в больнице на Атлантик Авеню. А ты откуда?

— Я вырос в Джерси. — Он видит выражение лица Стива и смеётся. — Да, я знаю. Но всё не так плохо, если зажать нос, закрыть глаза и, знаешь, притвориться, что ты не в Джерси. — Стив смеётся над этим. Когда Стив смеётся, он закидывает голову назад, ярко и открыто улыбается, и, если бы Баки был романтичным художником, он бы захотел нарисовать эту картину, а пока он просто наслаждается.

— Почему в Джерси? — спрашивает Стив, и в ответ Баки пожимает плечами.

— Там была военная база моего отца. Мы с моей сестрой Беккой были детьми военного. Ребята с базы стали для нас второй семьёй. Я переехал только после рождения Нат.

— Это хороший город, — замечает Стив с уверенностью, которая бывает только у коренных жителей. — Он пропитан историй. Приятные воспоминания, всё такое.

— Это уж точно. И довольно неплохое место для ребёнка. Нат нравится. Но вот Бед-Стай…

— Ага. Ну, сейчас там всё застроили.

— У тебя всё ещё есть там квартира?

— Нет, — смеётся Стив. — Когда мама умерла, я съехал. У, эм, компании, на которую я работаю, есть квартира на Манхэттэне. Я живу там, когда останавливаюсь в городе.

— М-м-м.

— Почему Бруклин? — неожиданно спрашивает Стив. Баки раздумывает над этим.

— Ну, Нат здесь, — отвечает он, но дело не только в этом. Ещё… — Ты знаешь эту песню? — Он напевает несколько тактов, попадая в ноты, и это звучит как полузабытое воспоминание.

— Да-да, — говорит Стив, и на его лице смешиваются радость и грусть.

— Вот что-то вроде этого. После того, как я ушёл из армии, город принял меня. — Баки криво улыбается и сжимает пальцы левой руки.

— Ага. Наверное, такое случается, да.

Они замолкают. Нат сидит напротив, погружённая в книгу. Баки задумчиво смотрит на неё, хотя обычно старается не погружаться в свои мысли. Он едва видит Стива краем глаза, но замечает, как тот ёрзает на стуле, не нарушая тишину.

> **ТИШИНА** , -ы, ж. Одна из причин, по которым Баки теперь живёт в городе, где она редко настигает его.

— Ты же был в Проспекте? — неожиданно спрашивает Стив, и шум накрывает Баки волной облегчения.

— В парке?

— Ага.

Баки фыркает.

— У меня девятилетняя дочь. Конечно, я был в парке.

— Ладно, потому что я должен спросить… Там в зоопарке постоянно был мужчина с собакой…

— С маленьким пуделем или чем-то таким?

— Да, он!

— Старик Стэн, — смеётся Баки. — Да, он всё ещё там.

— Да уж, — качает головой Стив. — Он был старым, ещё когда я был ребёнком. Сейчас он вообще, наверное, древний.

— Ты прав.

— Может, стоит навестить его, прежде чем я вернусь домой.

— Ты живёшь в Колумбии?

— Да. Я учился там, а потом устроился на работу.

— Видимо, хорошая работа.

— У неё есть свои преимущества.

— Например?

— Ну, путешествовать всегда приятно, — пожимает плечами Стив. — Можно встретить людей вроде тебя.

— Фанатов?

— Хороших людей.

Что ж. Ладно. Баки бы мрачно рассмеялся, но, если бы его спросили, в чём дело, он не смог бы объяснить, иначе он показался бы немного сумасшедшим, поэтому он только криво улыбается.

— Тебе говорили, что ты оптимист?

— И когда-нибудь это меня до добра не доведёт, да. Мой босс говорит, что я сошёл с ума, если вижу в людях лучшее. — Стив становится серьёзным, и Баки, сам того не замечая, поворачивается, сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на нём. — Вот как я это вижу: все заслуживают шанс. И если они его упустят, тогда всё станет понятно. Но сначала нужно дать им этот шанс. — Его губы искривляются в насмешливой улыбке, и она выглядит знакомой, потому что Баки столько раз видел её на своём собственном лице; он удивляется, что не узнал её раньше.

— Где ты служил? — тихо спрашивает он, чтобы даже Нат, сидящая напротив, не услышала его. Стив резко переводит на него взгляд, и Баки правда задумывается, почему он не заметил этого ранее. А когда-то он был внимательнее. Баки пожимает плечами. — За время службы учишься узнавать этот взгляд.

— Афганистан, — говорит он.

— Ирак, — отвечает Баки.

> **ЛОЖЬ** , лжи, ж. То, что необходимо на службе шпионов.

— После этого всё становится другим, правда? — замечает Баки.

— Как долго?

— Восемь лет. Почти четыре командировки.

— Почти?

Баки потирает левое плечо, чувствуя фантомную боль, которую учился игнорировать на протяжении девяти лет.

— Получил травму.

— Мне жаль, — говорит Стив.

— Ну, что сказать. Теперь у меня есть Нат. Это гораздо лучше.

— Ага, — отвечает Стив, и они переводят взгляд на Нат. — Да, могу представить.

Затем что-то пищит, и Стив, виновато морщась, смотрит на часы.

— Мне нужно идти.

— Нам тоже пора, — говорит Баки. Нат недовольно ворчит, но складывает вещи в рюкзак.

— Это было весело, — замечает Стив.

— Да, — соглашается Нат. — Спасибо за книгу, мистер Стив.

— Не за что.

Баки стоит около стола, пока Нат осторожно убирает книгу в сумку. Стив пожимает ей руку и ерошит волосы на прощание, и Нат улыбается ему. Он протягивает руку и Баки, поэтому тот пожимает её, но ему как-то неловко. В какой-то момент что-то пошло не так. Баки выдавливает улыбку, и они вместе проходят к двери.

Прежде чем они расходятся, Баки сжимает запястье Стива.

— Эм, — интеллигентно говорит он. Стив смотрит на него. Баки оценивает ситуацию, обращая внимание на каждую деталь.

> 1\. На углу слоняется мужчина с порванным рюкзаком.
> 
> 2\. Через дорогу от них стоят уличные артисты.
> 
> 3\. Нат подбадривающе смотрит на него, думая, что он не видит.
> 
> 4\. Пальцами, состоящими из плоти и крови, он чувствует пульс Стива.
> 
> 5\. Ветер распахивает куртку.
> 
> 6\. На светофоре остановились четыре машины: Приус, два Форда и Шевроле.
> 
> 7\. Он дышит спокойно, как снайпер, хоть и слышит грохот сердца в ушах.

— Баки? — неуверенно говорит Стив. Баки отпускает его.

— Извини, — отвечает он, сжимая и разжимая левую руку, её жужжание успокаивает его. — Я хотел спросить, хочешь ли ты повторить. Эм, чтобы ты и я куда-нибудь сходили.

Несколько мгновений Стив выглядит неуверенным, и Баки думает, что всё, сейчас ему придётся провалиться сквозь землю, в следующий раз нужно будет просто остаться трусом и ничего не говорить. Но затем Стив солнечно улыбается.

— Да, с удовольствием.

— Отлично, — отвечает Баки, едва сдерживая маниакальную улыбку.

— Да, здорово. Тогда увидимся.

Всю дорогу до дома ему кажется, что он парит в воздухе. Нат, негодница, просто невыносима со своими комментариями. Но Баки всё равно.

И втайне, когда ей кажется, что он не видит, она нежно и тепло улыбается, глядя на него, и это, наверное, самое лучшее во всей ситуации.

***

На выходных Нат остаётся с тётей Беккой, потому что у неё возникают проблемы с нянями. И это здорово, вот только тётя Бекка живёт в Хобокене.

> **ХОБОКЕН**. Джерси. Фу.

— Просто хочу сказать, — напрямую говорит Нат, когда Баки идёт к выходу с причёсанными волосами и в чистых джинсах, — что была бы совершенно против этого, если бы мне не нравился мистер Стив.

— О, хорошо, — говорит Баки. — Что бы я делал, если бы мои кавалеры не оправдывали ожиданий моей дочери.

Нат смотрит на него, в её глазах отчётливо читается «Вот-вот», и Баки закатывает глаза, чтобы она не увидела, что права.

(Иногда Баки понимает, насколько устрашающим подростком будет Наталия, раздумывает над своей жизнью и своими выборами и понимает, что поступил бы точно так же, если бы это означало, что он сможет вырастить свою девочку.)

— Ты же будешь в безопасности, да?

— Конечно, я буду в безопасности, Нат. Мы просто поужинаем.

Нат морщится.

— Это до отвращения мило. Желаю хорошо провести время.

Получив Лицо Одобрения Нат (она морщит нос и пожимает плечами, как делала всегда с тех пор, как была ребёнком, и Баки думает, что она и не понимает, что делает это, но это пиздец как мило), Баки может отправиться на свидание.

Сегодняшнее свидание будет включать в себя:

> 1\. Стива, выглядящего невероятно в рубашке и коричневом бомбере, господи боже.
> 
> 2\. Баки, выглядящего невероятно в тёмных джинсах и рубашке с v-образным вырезом (Стив взволнован, но не признаёт этого).
> 
> 3\. Немного неловкости.
> 
> 4\. Похожий жизненный опыт.
> 
> 5\. Очень острую еду.

Баки первый добирается до ресторана — местечка с мексиканской кухней в двух остановках на метро от Бруклина, которое очень рекомендовал Гейб. На улице влажно и холодно, и он стоит под навесом ресторана, пока ждёт Стива, чувствуя лёгкую боль в искусственном суставе. Он разминает руку, пока ждёт.

Пять минут спустя Стив подъезжает на прекрасном мотоцикле, и, если бы Баки не был немного влюблён в него, он влюбился бы сейчас. Боже.

> **БОЖЕ** , межд. Конечно, блядь, он водит мотоцикл.

— Привет, Бак, — говорит он, снимая шлем и лениво запуская ладонь в волосы.

« _Привет, Стив_ », хочет сказать он, но вместо этого вылетает:

— Ты издеваешься?

Упс.

> **УПС** , межд. Где Нат, когда она так нужна?

Стив, слава богу, выглядит озадаченным. Он всё ещё седлает мотоцикл.

— Что?

— Ты с этим мотоциклом, курткой и «Привет, Бак». Ты серьёзно?

— Чт… О. — Он смущённо улыбается. — Да, наверное, это слишком.

— Не то слово, — бормочет Баки себе под нос, когда Стив слезает с мотоцикла. Несколько мгновений он стоит у мотоцикла, а Баки смотрит на Стива, опираясь о стену и чувствуя спиной каждую трещинку. Наконец Стив нарушает тишину.

— Пойдём?

В ресторане низкий потолок и приглушённое освещение, которые сулят сокровенную атмосферу и хорошие тако. Когда они входят внутрь, светловолосая украинка привествует их и ведёт к столику у стены. Баки на автомате осматривает комнату и замечает, что Стив делает то же самое.

— Со старыми привычками сложно расстаться, — пожимает плечами Стив, когда Баки приподнимает бровь.

— Ага, — соглашается Баки. Не ему судить. — Думаю, ты прав.

Они затихают, но официантка приносит воду и рекомендует попробовать ассорти с сальсой, поэтому они соглашаются. Они делают и основной заказ, пока она не ушла; Гейб клялся, что тако с курицей такие, что умереть можно, поэтому они оба заказывают их.

— Как ты начал писать книги для детей? — спрашивает Баки, когда официантка уходит.

— В колледже я сидел с детьми моего консультанта. Им очень нравились мои истории, и консультант предложил мне записывать их. Он даже помог мне связаться с Пегги, что было очень мило с его стороны, потому что большую часть времени он был настоящим мудаком. Ему никто не нравился. И так книги разлетелись. Ну, не прям сильно, — смеётся Стив. — Большую часть времени я работаю архитектором. — Он разворачивает салфетку. — А ты? Чем ты занимаешься?

— Я механик, — пожимает плечами Баки.

— Что, просто механик? — спрашивает Стив, широко улыбаясь. Его глаза сверкают.

— Да, «просто механик», — отвечает Баки. — Почему ты ухмыляешься?

— Просто так, — говорит Стив, хотя он всё ещё выглядит так, будто ему смешно. — Просто у меня есть друг, которому нравятся прозвища и который зовёт себя механиком, но для него это скорее хобби.

— Чем ещё он занимается? — с любопытством спрашивает Баки. Стив загибает пальцы.

— Он инженер, дизайнер, изобретатель, плейбой, инвестор, владелец компании из списка Fortune 500, всё такое.

Баки фыркает, слушая список знакомых почестей.

— Звучит так, будто ты описываешь Старка.

— Ты его знаешь? — спрашивает Стив. Баки смеётся.

— Вообще, да. Он сделал мой протез.

— Твой протез?

— Мою руку.

— Твою руку?

— Ага. Ты не знал?

— Что у тебя протез вместо руки? Нет, понятия не имел. Вместо какой? — Стив резко захлопывает рот и краснеет от собственной бестактности. — Извини, тебе необязательно…

— Нет, всё в порядке, — отвечает Баки и понимает, что так и есть. Он не пытается скрывать свою руку, просто не всегда понимает, как относиться к ней, и ему не нравится чувствовать себя цирковым уродом. Но Стив всё понимает, поэтому Баки не против. Он снимает перчатку, и металл тускло поблескивает. Стив тянется, чтобы коснуться её, но затем неуверенно отстраняется. Баки протягивает ему руку.

— Вперёд, — говорит он и чувствует давление от пальцев Стива, скользящих по ладони. Это щекотно.

— Ты чувствуешь это?

— Да.

— Это невероятно.

— Да.

— Тони сделал её?

— Ага.

— Как ты смог заставить его?

— Мои предыдущие работодатели попросили об услуге.

— ЩИТ?

— Да, они… Подожди.

Стив ухмыляется, переплетая пальцы, состоящие из плоти и костей, с металлическими пальцами Баки. Баки не ухмыляется. Баки вообще не смешно.

Он никогда ничего не говорил. Он придерживался истории, ничего не упоминал, следовал всем протоколам, откуда Стив…

— Баки? — говорит Стив. Баки трудно сосредоточиться на его лице. — Баки, эй, посмотри на меня. — Баки смотрит на него. Его глаза кажутся яркими даже в приглушённом свете. — Ты в безопасности. Всё хорошо. Извини, я не хотел напугать тебя. — Сердце Баки быстро бьётся, слишком громко стучит в ушах; он как-то отдалённо понимает, что ему трудно дышать. — Просто дыши. Ты в порядке. Эй, ты в порядке. Просто дыши. Ты в безопасности. Извини.

Его дыхание медленно выравнивается. Когда Баки наконец может говорить, он выдавливает:

— Какого хуя, Стив?

— Извини, — говорит Стив, его глаза широкие, обеспокоенные и очень голубые. — Извини, я не хотел…

Он замолкает.

— Чего ты не хотел? — выплёвывает Баки. — Откуда, блядь, ты знаешь о ЩИТе?

— Я работаю на них.

— Ты что?

— Когда мы впервые встретились, и мне нужно было бежать на встречу, я встречался с Тони насчёт хэликэрриера, который он хочет спроектировать. — Баки всё ещё не сводит взгляд со Стива, поэтому тот пытается сказать что-то ещё. — Знаешь трискелион, который строится на Манхэттэне? — Он скромно улыбается. Баки смотрит на него.

— Ты спроектировал и здание в Колумбии? — наконец спрашивает Баки.

— Эм, да.

— Боже, Стив.

Стив всё ещё выглядит виновато. И правильно, он должен.

— Сюрприз? — говорит он. Баки в недоумении качает головой.

— Работал в разведке?

— Капитан Стивен Г. Роджерс к вашим услугам. — После этих слов Стив сжимает его ладонь. Баки и забыл, что Стив держит её.

— Сержант Джеймс Барнс, — отвечает Баки. — Спецпроекты.

— Тебя зовут Джеймс? — спрашивает Стив. Баки кривится.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен. Но знакомые зовут меня Баки. — Баки пожимает плечом. — В каком отряде ты был?

— Удар Один и спецпроекты, — улыбается Стив.

— Это просто смешно, — бормочет Баки. — Как долго мы почти встречались и разминались в последний момент?

— Ты никогда не был в филиале в Колумбии?

— Вообще, нет. Чаще всего меня отправляли заграницу.

Стив хмыкает.

— Почему ты ушёл? — спрашивает он.

Это просто.

— Нат.

— Дома тебя ждала девушка?

— Скорее, вдали от дома, — вздыхает Баки. — Мы с мамой Нат познакомились, когда я был под прикрытием в России. У неё было кодовое имя Роза. Но она хотела уйти, поэтому мы помогли ей выбраться. Так получилась Нат.

— Где она теперь?

Баки мрачно улыбается.

— Как оказалось, КГБ не нравятся перебежчики.

— Извини. — Большой палец Стива поглаживает ладонь Баки. Это приятно. Это очень приятно.

— А что насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Баки. — Всё ещё на службе?

— О, нет, бросил лет пять назад. Теперь я работаю архитектором, если только Фьюри не делает что-то невероятно глупое.

— Ну, это Фьюри. — Они выпивают за это.

Официантка возвращается с различными видами сальс: от слегка сладкой до такой острой, что хочется отрезать себе язык; Баки с огромным удовольствием смотрит, как Стив плачет, попробовав самую острую. Он выпивает два стакана воды и бокал вина, но этого всё равно недостаточно. Это уморительно.

Гейб был прав. Тако невероятны.

После ужина они смотрят поздний показ какого-то фильма, который Баки смотрит только наполовину, потому что ему тепло, он сыт, и рядом с ним сидит Стив, держащий его за руку; это не должно превращать его в эмоциональное месиво, но избежать этого не удаётся. Баки давно не был так счастлив.

Они паркуются у дома Баки почти в три утра. (В свете уличных фонарей Стив сияет.)

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки, стоя у бордюра. Стив опирается о руль мотоцикла.

— За что?

— За сегодня? Не знаю, было здорово.

— Ага, — соглашается Стив. Несколько мгновений они молчат.

— Что ж, — говорит Баки. — Думаю, мне пора.

— Ага, — говорит Стив.

Они не двигаются.

— Ой, да похуй, — бормочет Баки себе под нос и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Стива.

Ощущения от поцелуя со Стивом такие:

>   * Баки тепло от кончиков пальцев руки до кончиков пальцев ног;
>   * его сердце бьётся быстрее, но на этот раз не из-за паники;
>   * он закрыл глаза, но всё равно видит золотой уличный свет;
>   * ладони Стива, тёплые и крепкие, идеально наклоняют его подбородок, и он чувствует свой пульс под большим пальцем Стива
>   * губы Стива тёплые и немного обветренные, они дают столько же, сколько берут, и если идеал существует, то это, должно быть, он.
> 


Когда они отстраняются, оба тяжело дышат.

— Хочешь подняться? — спрашивает Баки, прежде чем успевает передумать.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — говорит Стив. — Но не могу. У меня самолёт в шесть утра. Нужно собрать вещи.

— Это не может подождать?

— Не думай, что я не обдумывал эту идею.

Баки наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать его, потому что Стив здесь и он может это сделать.

— Давай как-нибудь повторим, — предлагает он.

— Как только я вернусь в город, — обещает Стив.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит Баки.

— Спокойной ночи.

Последний поцелуй, и Стив надевает шлем и заводит мотоцикл, скрываясь в Нью-Йоркской ночи.

— Боже, — говорит Баки, стоя на холодной улице.

> **БОЖЕ** , межд. Думаю, я люблю тебя.

***

Вот каково встречаться со Стивом Роджерсом:

> 1
> 
> — Стив! — кричит мужчина, когда они входят в кафе.
> 
> — Сэм! — отвечает Стив с огромной улыбкой.
> 
> — А это, должно быть, мистер Барнс, — говорит Сэм Уилсон, выныривая из-за кассы и вытирая руки о пыльный фартук. Он протягивает ладонь Баки. — Приятно познакомиться.
> 
> — Мне тоже, — отвечает Баки. У Сэма крепкое рукопожатие, тёплая улыбка и пронзительный взгляд. Он нравится Баки.
> 
> — Кофе сегодня за счёт заведения, ребята, — говорит Сэм.
> 
> — А горячий шоколад? — спрашивает Нат. Пару мгновений Сэм раздумывает над этим.
> 
> — Что ж, — говорит он. — Думаю, в этот раз я могу сделать исключение.
> 
> — Спасибо, — в тон ему отвечает Нат. — Это очень мило с вашей стороны.
> 
> Когда они уходят от Сэма, они с Нат придумали тайное рукопожатие и отказываются делиться им со Стивом или Баки. Баки обещает, что они ещё придут. Нат проследит за этим.

> 2
> 
> Их первый раз немного неуклюжий и немного неловкий, и Баки не уверен, что ему делать с металлической рукой, хотя Стив относится к ней так же, как к руке из плоти и костей.
> 
> К счастью, они оба быстро учатся. Второй раз проходит гораздо лучше.

> 3
> 
> Катание на коньках уморительно. Стив, со всеми своими навыками и грацией, не может устоять на ногах. Баки тащит его за собой, а Нат наворачивает круги вокруг них. После они покупают горячий шоколад и крендельки.

> 4
> 
> Он сидит без рубашки в лаборатории Старка в рамках ежегодного осмотра, а Наталия и Пеппер что-то делают в лобби, когда кто-то врывается с криками:
> 
> — Старк, надеюсь, ты шутишь.
> 
> — Раз, — говорит Тони, всё ещё тыкая скрипящий локтевой сустав Баки, — я никогда не шучу. Два, я вроде как занят, Роджерс, это не может подождать?
> 
> — Мне всё равно, что ты… О. Баки.
> 
> — Стив?
> 
> Старк переводит взгляд с руки Баки на двух взрослых солдат, которые нежно краснеют, и приподнимает бровь.
> 
> — Вы знакомы?
> 
> — Да, — говорит Стив.
> 
> — В библейском смысле, — бормочет Баки.
> 
> — Правда? — изумляется Старк. — Отец-одиночка и МакСуперсолдат? Это лучшее, что я слышал за последние несколько недель.
> 
> — Не знал, что ты в городе, — говорит Баки, не обращая внимания на Старка, потому что, по словам Пеппер, на Старка часто не нужно обращать внимание.
> 
> — Привал, — говорит Стив. — Я направляюсь в Лондон. Просто нужно было увидеть Старка и узнать, в своём ли он уме.
> 
> — Я целиком и полностью в своём уме…
> 
> — Эти дизайны — самая нелепая вещь…
> 
> — Технология идеальной прочности…
> 
> — И куда ты собирался поместить команду?
> 
> — Это… Ладно, окей, это хороший вопрос, но я всё ещё немного занят, ты можешь просто пожаловаться Пеппер?
> 
> — Я не…
> 
> Его перебивает какой-то писк. Стив вздыхает.
> 
> — Мне нужно бежать. Но мы ещё обсудим это, Старк.
> 
> — Звучит здорово, жду не дождусь, ты знаешь, где дверь.
> 
> Стив подходит к ним, и пару мгновений Старк выглядит нервным, но вместе того чтобы как-то ужасно наказать его, Стив целует Баки, долго и грязно.
> 
> — Увидимся на обратном пути, — тихо обещает Стив и уходит.
> 
> — И никаких нежностей в лаборатории! — кричит ему вслед Старк, но дверь уже захлопывается. — Никаких нежностей в лаборатории, — повторяет он Баки.
> 
> — Конечно, — тихо отвечает Баки, всё ещё пребывая в растерянности, и Старк бормочет себе под нос что-то о солдатах, лабораториях, и о его правилах в его доме, возвращаясь к руке.

> 5
> 
> В парке старик Стэн и его собака сидят там же, где и всегда, Стив отводит Нат посмотреть на змей в зоопарке, а Баки покупает хот-доги. Сегодня особенно тёплый апрельский день.
> 
> — У меня есть хорошие новости, — говорит Стив, когда они возвращаются. Нат с огромным аппетитом вгрызается в хот-дог. — Я переезжаю сюда.
> 
> — Что?
> 
> — Я переезжаю в Нью-Йорк, чтобы проследить за строительством трискелиона и не дать Тони построить то, что способно убить всех вокруг.
> 
> — Так мы сможем видеть тебя когда угодно? — спрашивает Нат.
> 
> — Мне всё ещё придётся много путешествовать. Но теперь я буду здесь, когда не буду путешествовать, — объясняет Стив.
> 
> Баки, стоящий рядом с ним, улыбается, улыбается, улыбается, и Стив так же ярко улыбается ему в ответ.

> 6
> 
> Это должно быть не навсегда, но Стив переезжает к Баки (только до тех пор, пока не найдёт себе квартиру) и, кажется, никогда не уезжает. Однажды Баки просыпается и видит в гостиной у окна мольберт Стива, а когда картины Стива начинают появляться на стенах, он понимает, что их нерешительные разговоры о поисках квартиры для Стива бессмысленны.
> 
> К тому же, он нравится Нат.

> 7
> 
> На столе лежит записка со словами « _проблемы в Мадрипуре, вернусь к воскресенью, целую, Стив_ ». Баки носит её в кошельке всю неделю, смотрит новости про государственный переворот в чужой стране и старается не переживать. Он говорит Нат, что Стив в безопасности, он работает и скоро вернётся.
> 
> Неделя тянется дольше любой другой, даже дольше тех, когда Стив был в Колумбии и они редко виделись. Он нетерпелив и постоянно переживает. Даже Гейб замечает это на перерыве; их крошечный кондиционер не справляется с душной влажностью июля. Баки отмахивается и переживает ещё немного.
> 
> В воскресенье ничего не меняется. Баки ждёт и ждёт весь день, а затем, уложив Нат, начинает расхаживать по комнате. Он достаёт записку и перечитывает её. Делает из неё лебедя. Разворачивает. Перечитывает. Часы бьют десять, затем пол-одиннадцатого.
> 
> В без шести одиннадцать дверь открывается. Баки встаёт, затем снова садится. Стив проходит в кухню. У него мешки под глазами. Баки не знает, чего ему хочется больше: поцеловать его или ударить. Он снова встаёт.
> 
> — Привет, Бак, — говорит Стив. — Скучал?
> 
> Баки бьёт его.
> 
> — Где тебя носило?
> 
> — Я оставил тебе записку… — возмущается Стив, прижимая ладонь к носу.
> 
> — Эту? — Баки с грохотом опускает записку на стол. — «Проблемы в Мадрипуре, вернусь к воскресенью, целую, Стив»? Эту записку?
> 
> — Эм. Да.
> 
> — О чём ты думал, чёрт возьми?
> 
> Стив хмурится и срывается.
> 
> — Извини, Бак, то, что у тебя милая домашняя жизнь, не означает, что никто больше не работает.
> 
> — Что, прости?
> 
> — Это моя работа.
> 
> — Блядь, я знаю, что это твоя работа, Стив. Это была и моя работа тоже!
> 
> — Тогда в чём проблема?
> 
> — Я ужасно волновался!
> 
> — Ты знаешь, чем я занимаюсь. Почему ты переживал?
> 
> — Стив, оглянись, блядь. Ты здесь не только потому, что это удобно.
> 
> — Бак, если проблема в том, что я тут живу…
> 
> — Я не это имею в виду.
> 
> — Тогда что ты имеешь в виду?
> 
> — Ты не можешь просто прийти сюда, проникнуть в наши жизни и упорхнуть, ничего не сказав! Боже, блядь, Роджерс. — Баки хватает его за запястье. Ладонь дрожит.
> 
> Стив выглядит так, будто его сбил грузовик.
> 
> — Я… Бак… Я не думал…
> 
> — Что, что я влюблён в тебя?
> 
> — Я думал… Я думал, чувства были только у меня.
> 
> Баки фыркает.
> 
> — Ага, возможно, тебе нужно быть более внимательным, Роджерс.
> 
> Несколько мгновений Стив молчит.
> 
> — Извини, Бак.
> 
> — Больше так не делай, — говорит Баки, затихая. Стива будто разрывает на части.
> 
> — Баки… Я не могу просто перестать работать…
> 
> — Это не… Я не прошу тебя бросить работу. Просто говори перед тем, как уехать, ладно? Я не хочу просыпаться и видеть записку.
> 
> — Я… Ладно. Хорошо.
> 
> — Хорошо. Богом клянусь, Роджерс.
> 
> — Я не хотел напугать тебя.
> 
> — Я знаю. Извини, что ударил.
> 
> — Думаю, я вроде как заслужил.
> 
> — Ещё как заслужил.
> 
> — Бак?
> 
> — Что, Стив?
> 
> — Я тоже тебя люблю.
> 
> — Отлично. Теперь мы можем отправиться в кровать?
> 
> — М-м-м, в кровать.
> 
> — Даже не думай об этом. Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя.
> 
> — Придурок.
> 
> — Сопляк.

> 8
> 
> Они узнают, что Стив не умеет готовить, когда он делает яичницу на завтрак Нат в её день рождения и из-за него во всём здании включается пожарная сигнализация. После этого на кухню ему вход воспрещён.

> 9
> 
> — Как твой парень? — спрашивает Дум Дум.
> 
> — Нормально, — отвечает Баки. — Работает над следующей книгой.
> 
> — А она о чём? — спрашивает Фальсворт. — Над супергероем какой-нибудь страны?
> 
> Фальсворт думает, что должен быть герой-англичанин.
> 
> — Понятия не имею. Он мне не говорит.
> 
> — О-о, это сюрприз, — смеётся Дум Дум.
> 
> — Вот и он так говорит, — нежно улыбается Баки. Дуган хлопает его по спине.
> 
> — Ты вляпался, парень.
> 
> — И не говори, — отвечает Баки.
> 
> — К тому же, Дуган — последний человек, к которому нужно обращаться по таким вопросам, — добавляет Гейб.
> 
> — Помолчи, Джонс, — хмурится Дуган.
> 
> — Есть, сэр, — широко улыбается Джонс.
> 
> Баки закатывает глаза к чердаку и возвращается к работе.

> 10
> 
> — Нет, — говорит Нат тоном, не допускающим возражений. — Он захочет золотое.
> 
> — Почему? Его рука…
> 
> — Золотой напоминает ему о тебе.
> 
> — О, — говорит Стив, стараясь не краснеть. — Тогда ладно. Золотое.
> 
> Вооружившись опытностью Нат и замерами руки от Тони, Стив покупает кольцо.
> 
> — Знаешь, ты можешь взять нитку, и он всё равно согласится.
> 
> — Это обнадёживает, — бормочет Стив.
> 
> — Как насчёт этого?
> 
> Это простое золотое кольцо, широкое и крепкое, находящееся в самом конце выставки.
> 
> — Думаешь? — спрашивает Стив, хотя он уже может представить кольцо на пальце Баки.
> 
> — Да, — с уверенностью говорит Нат.
> 
> — Тогда ладно.
> 
> (Нат права. Он соглашается.)
> 
> ***

Свадебная церемония короткая и милая. Приходят парни Баки. Нат выносит кольца, а Фьюри оказывает им услугу и проводит церемонию, и это одновременно уморительно и устрашающе. Тони предлагает ужасные, дорогущие, роскошные вещи, и Стив с огромной радостью отказывает ему. Пеппер тоже говорит нет. Баки наконец встречает Пегги Картер и благодарит её. Пегги говорит ему хорошо обращаться со Стивом, иначе она применит навыки, полученные на работе в МИ-6, и тогда никто больше не увидит Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса. Баки верит ей.

После свадебной церемонии они отправляются в поместье Старка в Нью-Йорке («Да, у меня есть и башня, и поместье, и что вы мне сделаете? Слушайте, в этом доме жила моя семья, я не мог просто избавиться от него. К тому же, у него классный двор, и не говори мне, что он не классный, у вас тут проходит свадьба»), и Стив, Баки и Нат пораньше уходят домой.

— У меня тоже есть подарок для тебя, — говорит Стив, когда они входят в дом.

— Это хороший подарок, — уверяет отца Нат. Баки приподнимает бровь и развязывает галстук.

— Правда?

— Закрой глаза, — приказывает она, и Баки подчиняется. Спустя мгновение он чувствует лёгкий поцелуй на щеке, и в его руках что-то появляется.

— Открывай, — говорит Стив, стоящий прямо перед ним.

Это небольшая яркая книга. На обложке изображён присевший мужчина с чёрной маской, скрывающей верхнюю половину лица, и серебряной рукой. «Невероятные приключения Зимнего Солдата», автор — Стивен Г. Роджерс.

— Открой, — говорит Нат, и он так и делает.

« _Моему солдату. Я люблю тебя_ »

— Теперь Стиву тоже нужна книга. Тогда они будут у всех нас, — объясняет Нат.

— Она прекрасна.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Фу, вы противные.

Они смеются и снова целуются, и Нат с писком убегает.

— Знаете, за это всё нужно благодарить меня! — бросает она через плечо, исчезая в своей комнате.

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки в сторону закрытой двери.

— Она права, — пожимает плечами Стив.

— И она будет припоминать нам это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ты того стоишь, — говорит Стив.

— Ага, ты тоже, наверное.

— Я люблю тебя, мистер Роджерс.

— Это невероятно сопливо. И я оставляю свою фамилию. Это аллитерация. Думал, ты оценишь, мистер Автор.

— Я ценю тебя, — говорит Стив. — Вне зависимости от имени.

— Ты сопляк, — говорит Баки.

— Я твой сопляк.

— Чертовски верно.

«А я твой», думает Баки, но не говорит этого. Они оба знают, что он имеет это в виду.

_Fin_

> **Fin** (фр.) — _И жили они долго и счастливо_


End file.
